The present invention relates to control systems for controlling vehicle height or controlling shock absorbers. More particularly the present invention pertains to control systems for controlling vehicle actuators that control the up and down motion of a vehicle.
Present controller systems for vehicle actuators include a set of up to eighteen buttons or levers. Each lever is manually pushed to activate a particular vehicle actuator. It requires a great amount of coordination and timing to accomplish a smooth sequence of operation when each lever must be manually activated and then deactivated, while also activating the subsequent lever. Simultaneous operation of two vehicle actuators requires the controller system operator to push both levers with the same hand or to use two hands, one on each lever. If one hand is used and the levers are located a distance from each other, there is a slight elapse of time between the operation of the levers. The elapse in time prevents a smooth and substantially simultaneous operation of the vehicle actuators.
Some present control systems are remote from the vehicle. These remote control systems use a hardwire. A signal carrying wire travels from the transmitter module to the receiver module within the vehicle. The operator stands near the outside of the vehicle and performs the up and down motions of the vehicle actuators. The length of the wire limits the distance that the transmitter operator is removed from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,992 discloses a vehicle suspension system with remote control. A fluid controller is operated in conjunction with the suspension assembly. The invention includes a piston rod with means for receiving pressure signals from a fluid controller and a piston assembly attached to one end of the piston rod. A purpose of the system is to provide a controller for better ride control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,574 discloses a vehicle height adjustment apparatus. A selector switch is used to select from a plurality of referential heights. A purpose of the invention is to allow increased vehicle height when traveling over rough unpaved roads.
These prior devices do not allow for the rapid control with a single hand of multiple vehicle actuators. These devices do not facilitate the quick operation of multiple vehicle actuators rapidly in sequence. The prior art devices often focus on the control of vehicle shock absorbers or vehicle height for the purpose of vehicle stability and safety. The existing devices are not designed for wireless individualized control of multiple actuators on the car, from a location that is remote from the car.
Therefore, there is a need for a wireless remote controlled vehicle actuator control system that allows the simultaneous operation of multiple vehicle actuators. There is also a need for a control system that has a pre-programmed automatic sequence of multiple vehicle actuator movements. The control system should be operable from a remote wireless location, outside of the vehicle.